Lailah Farha
History Lailah was a child that had everything she ever wanted. Her parents were well off financially and if she wanted something, it was her's within the day. But it wasn't the same for her friends. This bred conflict in her mind, which eventually became her temperamental nature. As she got older, she started looking for ways to stop her parents from giving her exactly what she wanted. It failed for quite some time until Lailah realised the answer was obvious. Her mother, Ivoire, had been a huntress before giving birth to her. And out of everything she had thought of, it was the most likely to give her the normalcy she desired. Within the day, she was enrolled at Signal academy. While at first her plan failed, Lailah quickly found ways to claw her way back. She could have any kind of weapon she wanted. Instead, she chose what her mother had left behind. It was of course, given to her. She had wanted it, and it was her's. But the reason Lailah had wanted it was because it hadn't started as her own weapon. Dedicating herself to the path she had chosen, Lailah stormed her way to Beacon. At times she was called a prodigy, but the reality was she studied beyond belief and had multiple tutors. One of which had been her own mother. Three years at Beacon and she was well on the way to graduating. Appearance Lailah is, put simply, absolutely stunning. Wearing a long sleeve chiffon split mini dress* , auburn in colour. Keeping her waist length ivory hair away from her face is a barrette adorned with a black ribbon tied in a bow. Then to top it all off, knee high high heel boots, also black but with ivory laces down the front. As for Lailah herself, her looks are pretty average until she applies her make-up. But once she has, it's always the perfect amount to not over do it and takes her normally averages looks up to beautiful. Weapons and skills Ivoire's Grace Two large boxes strapped to each thigh, the weapon is actually what is contained within these boxes. With four compartments, Lailah holds an astronomical amount of Dust filled paper slips. Each compartment holds a different kind of Dust and allows her to slide out either a single slip or several at a time while keeping them from falling out during movement. The four types of Dust she uses are fire, ice, lightning and gravity. Fire and ice are on the right side, as they are her primary damage dealers while lightning and gravity are on the left, either used to combo with the other Dust or used in a support fashion. For the most part, Lailah uses the paper slips by throwing them around her, setting them off in fairly close proximity. Being so close to her opponents without a solid weapon can be hazardous which is why she has both designed the slips in a certain way to allow her to throw them with fairly good accuracy within ten to fifteen meters and done a great deal of practice actually throwing them. Against Grimm, anything smaller than a death stalker has trouble breaking past her fierce attacks. Skills and abilities Which her chosen weapon, Lailah wisely decided to learn some basic hand to hand combat in addition to training with her weapon. She is reasonably skilled against human sized opponents, though anything larger can give her trouble. As for her weapon, she developed her sleight of hand skills and throwing to a level that she can often draw a slip of Dust infused paper and set it off before the movement is noticed. Combining this with her semblance, Lailah finds the combo can leave human opponents worried about her apparently invisible attacks. Against Grimm it is less effective, however the training in speedy movements is still useful of course. As for her aura, it was respectable but hardly outstanding. For the most part, Lailah was simply able to keep her reserves up by taking down her target before receiving much damage. Outside of combat, Lailah is virtually a make-up artist. By nature she isn't an overly pretty young woman, but her knowledge of make-up means she can turn kinda cute into stunningly beautiful. She doesn't actively advertise her skills, but isn't against helping someone if they ask. Semblance: Emotional Projection Something of a unique semblance, Lailah's changes it's affect based upon her emotional state. In essence though, it projects energy out from her body in various ways and forms. Each different emotional has it's own variations and nuances, but the four most common and different are from happiness, sadness, anger and pride. Happiness makes it a field of soothing energy, not healing wounds or replenishing energy, but easing pain and discomfort. Sadness works similarly, but the effect is lethargic. The energy instead slows the movement of anything in it's range, including Lailah. Moving onto anger, this is where the more drastic changes are noticeable. Rather than a field of energy around her now, while angry this energy manifests itself as a swirling storm of dangerous energy, able to cut like a blade within the same range as the fields are normally. And lastly is pride. Differing from the others, when influenced by pride, the energy is used defensively. It varies from either forming a shield around her, or sticking close like armour. Defence-wise, these barriers can take a number of hits from weaker foes before breaking, or one or two from larger foes such as death stalkers. They can reform, but it takes a short time for them to do so. And finally, the range of this semblance is a radius of five metres. As for how long Lailah can use it, that varies on the stress applied, but is often no longer than six minutes at a time before needing at least half an hour of rest. Personality While Lailah is mostly a kind and helpful person, she is held back by one thing. She is extremely temperamental. Her mood sways like a branch in the wind. Those closest to her are aware of this and put up with it and have even joked that it's because of her semblance, but it can be very off putting for someone when something minor flips her mood like a switch. Not that she takes it out on people, but the change is obvious and often makes her seem rude despite her efforts. Because of this, she has few friends outside of her team. Regardless, even through the mood swings Lailah is as helpful and kind as possible. It is simply her demeanour that changes. Trivia *Lailah is an Arabic name, meaning night. *Farha is also an Arabic name, meaning joy or glad tidings. *Ivoire was originally her name, but was swapped to her mother's name as well as her weapon's. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development